


Weapon

by Poetry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dawn Summers died, the Key did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon

When Dawn Summers breathed her last, the Key was unmade and released into the Vortex.

Without the Lock, the Key knew no purpose. But it had learned from its time on Earth, and it did the only thing it knew how: it became a most remarkable young woman.

If the Doctor had bothered to look at Martha's timeline, he might have noticed that she appeared ten years older than she really was, that much of her life and memories was fabricated.

Perhaps this was for the best. The Key's power, in the hands of a Time Lord, could shatter worlds.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Weapon (the unexpected key to the universe remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86128) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)




End file.
